


Bicicleta

by Lizzar



Series: PsychicCloneShipping Shipping Week PokéCueva Edition [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Experimentation, F/M, Gijinka Pokémon Character, PsychicCloneShipping, PsychicCloneShipping unofficial Shipping Week 2021, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzar/pseuds/Lizzar
Summary: Día dos del Shipping Week PokéCueva Edition.
Relationships: Mewtwo & Mewtwo (Pokemon), Mewtwo/Mewtwo (Pokemon)
Series: PsychicCloneShipping Shipping Week PokéCueva Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205666
Kudos: 1
Collections: "What's our destiny?" ~ PsychicCloneShipping Stories





	Bicicleta

**Author's Note:**

> Día dos del Shipping Week PokéCueva Edition.

#### Martes

«¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?», pensaba ella al ver el estado de su viejo vehículo, el cual la había acompañado desde que cumplió los dieciocho años... ahora, por alguna razón que desconocía, tenía abollado una de sus ruedas y el marco estaba todo destrozado. Nyuu entonces recordó que había unos pandilleros merodeando la zona (lo habían notificado desde la administración de los departamentos), pero ingenuamente pensó que su bicicleta estaba segura… pues no lo estaba.

«Estúpidos pandilleros.»

Mientras observaba su objeto preciado, su vecina pasó a su lado buscando en su bolso intentando encontrar la llave de su auto. Al notarla con la mirada perdida y la bicicleta destruida la hizo detenerse.

—¿Qué pasó, cariño? —preguntó ella.

Nyuu se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de su amiga sobre su hombro.

—Mi bici... y mi turno empieza en una hora... —murmuró casi hablándole al aire… luego sintió como un foco se encendía sobre su cabeza—. ¡June, amiga! ¿Vas a ir por tu auto?

La mujer sonrió.

—Lo tengo en el subterráneo, pero siento no poder llevarte, si eso ibas a preguntar. Mi madre es… especial y si llego tarde... por arceus, ojalá nunca veas a esa señora enojada. —Nyuu juró que June se estremeció—. ¿Pero... por qué no llamas a tu amiguito?

—Amigo —se apresuró a corregir.

—Claro, amigo, ¿por qué no lo llamas? Quizá te ayude.

Acto seguido, se dirigió a las escaleras que dirigían al estacionamiento subterráneo para que minutos después la vea conduciendo hasta la salida del edificio. Nyuu suspiró sacando el teléfono de su bolso, iba a marcar su número cuando pensó algo que era importante «¿y si está trabajando?», no quería ser una molestia, llamarlo directamente no era buena idea.

En vez de eso prefirió enviarle un mensaje y salir del recinto para adelantar camino, aunque la comisaria estuviera casi en el centro de la ciudad.

Mewtwo estaba observando una presentación que era importante (o al menos eso decía “El Idiota”) sobre los avances de la investigación sobre la reproducción dentro de la categoría legendario. Normalmente, ese grupo selecto solía adoptar para cubrir esa falta biológica, pero Mewtwo y su grupo estaban seguros de que debía tener una explicación aquel fenómeno.

De tener éxito, el equipo habría dado un gran paso en sus carreras y pasarían a los libros de historia científica. Mewtwo intentaba prestar atención, pero de vez en cuando pensaba en cierta policía que de seguro ya debería estar rumbo a su turno... o eso pensó hasta que sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su bata.

Con cautela vio la pantalla, y hablando del rey de roma, vio el mensaje de su amiga que decía haberse quedado sin su bicicleta junto a una imagen en movimiento de un gran felino desesperado.

«¿Esa chica atrae la mala suerte?» pensó intentando llamar la atención de su compañero en la silla continua, tomó lápiz y papel escribiendo sobre él.

“¿Puedes cubrirme? Recibí un mensaje y necesito salir.”

Su compañero, que era un pokémon de clase deoxys tomó su propio lápiz y respondió.

“Estoy grabando la conferencia de todas formas. No se darán cuenta de que no estás. ¿Es tu amiguita, verdad? El otro día la vi salir del edificio de tu departamento, ¿algo que contar señor?”

Mewtwo le dio una mirada fulminante, odiaba ese tipo de insinuaciones y tenía suficiente con la vecina chismosa de Nyuu. Entonces, escribió:

“Volveré luego.”

Salir de la sala no fue un problema, pasó por la recepción y fue al estacionamiento para buscar su vehículo; una bicicleta de montaña que compró con su primer sueldo y la cuidaba como si fuera su santo grial por su simbolismo. Mewtwo sacó un casco de su mochila, le dijo a su amiga que iba en camino y salió por la entrada hasta la calle principal.

Nyuu llegó hasta la entrada de un restaurante que estaba a unas cuadras de su departamento, normalmente habría hecho un pedido rápido pero la situación de su bicicleta la tenía algo desanimada. Era un obsequio que le regaló una de las encargadas del orfanato, una mujer de clase cresselia que era adorada por las niñas por su corto y hermoso cabello rubio, a muchas les gustaba ver su bufanda de colores rosa porque decían que les iba a asegurar buenos sueños durante las noches.

Se lo había regalado al cumplir la mayoría de edad antes de poder irse del orfanato (a pesar de que le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo), y de alguna forma sentía que así aquellos que fueron su familia la acompañaban en su viaje al futuro.

No lo iba a admitir abiertamente, pero aquel vehículo tenía un valor sentimental y recordad su viejo hogar le causaba una extraña sensación en la garganta. Se quitó su sombrero de policía e intentó cubrir su rostro, pero una mano la detuvo, confundida, prestó atención a su alrededor encontrando los ojos violetas con aquellos rasgos asiáticos con un casco en su otra mano.

Ella sintió que el tiempo se había detenido y su pecho comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza, ¿en qué momento llegó hasta ahí? ¿Por qué le preocupaba que viera su lado vulnerable? ¿Por qué dejaba de sentir angustia cuando estaba a su lado? Realmente Nyuu no lograba entender qué clase de sentimientos despertaban en ella cuando él se acercaba.

Y, si era sincera, le daba miedo averiguarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, sacandola de su ensimismamiento.

Nyuu tomó aire profundamente, intentando mantener bajo control su fuerza psíquica.

—Sí... —respondió, aunque era evidente para él que estaba mintiendo.

—Puedes explicarme en el camino. —Al ver que su amiga no estaba reaccionando—. No te preocupes, llegarás a tiempo.

No se dieron cuenta que fueron hasta la calle tomados de la mano; Mewtwo pocas veces la vio con su uniforme de policia, en realidad era simple, una camisa de mangas cortas azul y en éstas estaban bordados el escudo de la ciudad, unos pantalones negros y unas botas. La parte de su pecho parecía cubierto con lo que parecía ser un escudo anti-balas y por alguna razón le preocupó imaginarla en una situación de peligro al verlo.

En realidad, muy a sus adentros, admitía que esa chica se veía bien en uniforme.

Se subieron en la bicicleta de Mewtwo y ésta se sujetó se la cintura de su compañero, no le importó la clase de insinuaciones, sólo quería llegar a la comisaria.

Mewtwo se concentraba pedaleando, le prestó su casco, así que, para mantenerse seguro, tenía que ir con más cuidado de lo usual. Al llegar a un semáforo en rojo intento romper ese silencio que le parecía incómodo.

—Esa bicicleta era más que sólo eso, ¿verdad? —interrogó sintiendo que ella apretaba su ropa.

A ella le costó un poco responder.

—Fue un regalo.

—Ya veo... —Reanudó el andar cuando la luz cambió a verde.

—Fue mi último regalo del orfanato, era... mi conexión con el pasado. —Sin quererlo, apoyó su frente contra su espalda—. A veces los extraño.

No lo vio, pero Mewtwo sonrió al escucharla.

—Tienes suerte de haber crecido con una buena familia. —Frunció el ceño y tensó su cuerpo— Mi padre adoptivo sólo quería a alguien de categoría alta para subir su ego, apenas tuve oportunidad escapé de casa... compré esta cosa con el sueldo de mi primer trabajo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablaba sobre su propia familia, tampoco sabía que él también era un huérfano. Mewtwo al darse cuenta, agitó un poco su cabeza como si eso alejara esos pensamientos negativos.

—Perdón si te conté algo inadecuado.

Nyuu sonrió.

—No importa, Two, comprendo que los temas familiares te incomoden.

Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba demasiado abrazada a él, lo cual al hombre de cabellos blancos le causaba sentimientos encontrados; nunca tuvo una pareja romántica, y tampoco dejaba que otros le abrazaran, entonces, ¿por qué siempre con ella hacía la excepción? ¿Por qué su corazón aumentaba su ritmo con Nyuu?

Prefería estar concentrado pedaleando, pero sintió dos palmadas en sus costados.

—Ya llegamos.

Mewtwo vio el edificio, primera vez que veía aquel edificio con atención, tenía bastantes ventanas y se veía más moderno que el resto de edificios del alrededor. Revisó la hora en su teléfono y se dio cuenta que habían llegado justo a tiempo.

Nyuu se bajó de la bicicleta y le devolvió el casco. Aquel contacto de sus dedos les hizo estremecerse al darse cuenta de que indirectamente habían pensado algo similar en todo el día. Ella iba a dirigirse al recinto después de despedirse y agradecerle cordialmente (ignorando el nerviosismo de su voz). Pero Mewtwo tomo su muñeca para detenerla.

Suspiró antes de hablar.

—Cuando tengas un día libre o salgas temprano de tu turno... ¿puedes enviarme un mensaje?

La chica se estremeció.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Bueno... hemos hecho muchas cosas por el otro así que... podríamos ir al restaurante que está cerca de tu departamento. —No supo por que la idea repentinamente le ponía nervioso.

Ella al darse cuenta de la clase de invitación no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo en su blanquecina piel.

—¿Es una cita?

—¡Claro que no! Pero de alguna forma debemos... pagarle al otro por todo...

Nyuu emitió una risita antes de acercarse a él, tomar su rostro pálida y, con un rápido movimiento, plantar un beso en su mejilla.

—Te enviaré mensaje cuando así sea. —Ese murmullo fue casi música para sus oídos...

Hasta que escuchó el ruido de su teléfono, al ver el cartel “El Idiota” en la pantalla supo que necesitaba volver a su trabajo, en su mente se estaba despidiendo de su hora del almuerzo por haberse fugado.

—Me tengo que ir... —Se sonrieron—. Hablaremos después.

Ella asintió, despidiéndose definitivamente caminando hasta el edificio. Mewtwo contempló el cielo por unos segundos más antes de volver a pedalear.


End file.
